


Like This

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleep talking, alice cries for a good reason, alice likes to annoy claire, but this is soft, i mean its canon so, idiots panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Anonymous said:Prompt for Clairice: Claire gets sick, and Alice finds out a lot about the redhead as she speaks in her sleep





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Written to Like This by JoJo

Claire’s sick, after the end of the world, and the morning of the new world.

It’s as much of a new world as they’re going to get with a ruined earth. Scorched. She can’t help but think, that they’re still doomed, but slowly maybe there will be no more dead to contend with. No more dead to take a chunk of flesh and leave her heart ruined by who she used to be. Who she used to-

_ It doesn’t matter, _ she shakes her head and refocuses.

Claire is sick.

She woke up next to Alice and panicked. Claire actually fucking panicked because she coughed. A scratch at the back of her throat woke her in a grumpy state, untangling from Alice’s arms and sitting at the edge of their bed, and yes  _ theirs _ \- Claire had finally confessed to Alice, and Alice had smiled kindly and kissed her for the first time in years since they met -and coughed.

Alice chose the moment to woke, and Alice was so much more human than she had been before. Claire panicked. Jumped up, scurried to the other side of the room, and begged Alice to stay where she was. For her own good, she had to. Alice grew terrified and made Claire talk to her. That same night Alice received a book to the face. 

“I’m sick! You could die!”

“What? What do you- Claire stop just talk to me okay? Please?”

“I coughed!”

Alice laughed. She laughed hard. Couldn’t stop until Claire threw a book at her and told her to take it seriously. Of course, Alice only laughed harder and caught the next book before falling back onto the bed and sobering herself up. 

It took three minutes to convince Claire it was just a cold and that Alice would survive a cold no matter how sick her first self, had been. It was just a cold and Claire wouldn’t hurt her, couldn’t if she tried unless Alice was being an ass. Claire had glared and asked,  _ ‘you mean like now?’  _ and Alice stopped laughing. ‘ _ Yeah like now…’ _

So Claire’s search for her brother- for what? The hundredth time? Why couldn’t he just be velcroed to a fucking wall or duct taped to the top their van -with Alice’s companionship and promise to never leave her again, paused for the new few days. They had to or Claire would push herself and never get better. Both knew it. Alice’s lips on her neck were enough to convince her she was right.

But when has listening to Alice ever ended well?

She had no choice though. Alice didn’t give her one. She’d give her a choice between soup or soup. That was about it, otherwise, she was stuck inside, in bed, while Alice was out on a supply run.

It had been smooth so far. 

Until  _ it _ happened. When it did, it was both sweet and a little odd. She didn’t realize Claire did it at all, in fact, she was certain she’d never heard the redhead do it before. Then again, she had always fallen asleep first, hadn’t she? Arms wrapped snugly around Claire, curling into her, and sighing as Claire stayed awake a few more minutes longer with a flashlight and book in her hand.

She was setting aside the empty bowl, Claire beside her asleep under a blanket and curled into a comfortable ball. She’d complained first about Alice not being behind her, but with a playful  _ go to sleep _ , she’d muttered an okay and drifted off. The sight made her smile like a fool at first. Soft and certainly not the same rough and tough Redfield she’d first met.

At first, it was mumble, and Alice thought she imagined it.

Then it was a single word.

_ Alice. _

Her name. It was enough to make Alice turn and stare at Claire. She was talking in her sleep.  _ She was talking in her sleep about Alice. _ Initially confused, Alice just waited, uncertain if this was a good dream or going to turn into a nightmare. She wanted so badly to be the center of good dreams, possible futures with Claire, but she also knew she’d put Claire through enough. Seeing her almost die and run off to risk her life, certain there was no coming back.

So she waited for Claire to speak again in hopes of gaining context.

“Alice wait,” Alice held her breath and waited, “might as well be Leon,” another pause, “turtle ducks.”

Alice’s face scrunched up in confusion. Those three phrases didn’t make any sense at all to her. Should Alice be Leon? Or Claire? What about turtles and ducks? Wait- wasn’t there a cartoon that had turtleducks? Was Claire really a  _ nerd _ ? Despite her cool persona?

Alice waited, turning on the bed to face her better as the candlelight lit up her face.

“..something to say,” Claire moved around, untucking an arm from under the blankets and sighed, “great boobs.”

Alice couldn’t stop herself from snorting. She clapped a hand over her mouth instantly and held her breath for a few moments.  _ What the fuck Claire. _ When Claire didn’t wake up, only roll onto her back, Alice removed her hand and let herself breathe. 

So far she’s gathered: A) Claire is a nerd. B) She knows Leon of course. C) She’s fucking gay. And D) Boobs are great apparently. Alice can’t deny she agrees with D. It’s just the most amusing thing she’s ever come across or learned. Claire is in no way straight, she knows it, Claire can be downright sinful with just a grin sent towards any woman. She’s  _ kissed _ , Claire.

She just never thought she’d hear ‘great boobs’ out of Claire's mouth while she’s asleep. She hasn’t heard the last of it either.

_ “Alice,” _ her name is spoken so reverently, it’s almost like she’s not asleep for a moment, “I love your arrogant face.”

She chuckles lightly, despite the watery feeling that builds in her eyes. They never confessed I love you’s so this is pretty damn close, but damn if it isn’t the way she imagines Claire to tell her. With a shake of her head, she moves to stand from the bed, she needs water. However, the next four words out of her mouth are enough to stop her.

“I  _ do _ love you.”

Alice just stares, dumbfoundedly at Claire asleep, mouth opening and closing. Lump forming. She wasn’t supposed to hear it and yet she does. While there’s enough reason for her to not assume it’s meant towards her, she does anyways. Like she knows. So she drops back onto the bed.

She drops back down to sit on the bed, and the thump is loud enough, shaking the bed enough to make Claire bolt upright and reach for the gun that’s under her pillow. Even with tired eyes, a sick complexion, she still has those vibrant blue eyes that Alice can’t look from.

It takes Claire a moment to realize that no one is actually in the room beside Alice, after reading a deathly glare and building anger. It seeps away the moment she finds tears sliding down Alice’s cheeks and this burning look of love in her eyes. The gun is dropped onto the bed and her hands are instantly on Alice’s waist, concern written on her face.

“Alice? What’s-”

She doesn’t finish.

She’s stopped by hands sliding to the back of her neck, and lips on hers with a bruising strength. Warm love. Sincere affection. It’s different from the hazy and short kisses they’ve had before, even the passionate ones because this one is telling something different. Something new. Unsaid but always seen in their eyes. It’s incredible how Alice has placed it into a kiss.

It isn’t until her back touched the bed, softly, gently, and she can feel Alice’s leg blindly find it’s way to the other side of her hip she remembers herself.

_ Oh right. I’m sick. Shit. _

And the groan that comes out of her mouth is a mix of frustration and the fact she can feel a hand against her taut stomach slowly gliding its way upward against her scarred skin.

She pulls back, Alice chases her lips until hands are on her shoulders and she looks dazed. Claire sure as hell can relate.

“I’m sick we shouldn’t-”

“Claire-”

“-kiss. We shouldn’t kiss. I don’t mind being touched, though.”

Alice snorts and leans forward to capture her lips in another kiss. It lasts a few seconds and she feels another hand, deprived of a few fingers, slide beneath her shirt too and she thinks two things. Being sick sucks, and she wishes Alice would just listen to her.

She pulls back again, and Alice frowns, but there are tear stains on her face. It reminds Claire, even sick, to be concerned.

“What’s wrong?” She asks so softly, and it must shock Alice because she looks like she might cry again.

Claire almost panics again.

“You said something in your sleep.”

“Shit,” she mutters, “I’m sorry if I-”

“You said you loved me.”

“Oh.”

Claire does panic. Internally. She wasn’t supposed to say it so soon. She wanted to show her love first, prove it, give Alice something to hold onto to and realize she absolutely meant it. She wasn’t supposed to accidentally let it slip. She curses herself, tries to find a way to explain and-

“I love you too,” Alice speaks with pride.

It’s enough to make Claire look at her, wide eyes, sit up on her elbows. She has no words to say back. She just hadn’t expected that. She thought loving Alice would be a complicated thing, full of situations in which she’d have to prove she was in it for the long haul. Not because Alice wouldn’t believe her, but because Alice has been betrayed so often and Claire would rather die than betray her.

Maybe Alice knows.

“Yeah?” She asks with a smile. 

Alice smiles back.

“Yeah.”

Claire’s smile turns into a full on gleeful grin.

“Now you should go back to sleep so you’re not grumbling again.”

Then Alice is shoved off, falling to the floor, and Claire is re-wrapping herself up in a blanket with a grumble.

“You’re an asshole.”

Alice laughs from her spot on the floor.

“But you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Alice laughs again.


End file.
